


White lie is harmless, right?

by SpaceTurtleAcademy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTurtleAcademy/pseuds/SpaceTurtleAcademy
Summary: Penny Parker is feeling relatively good, she has her suit back, her ‘internship‘ thing is doing great, few times a week she can hang out at the Tower with Mr. Stark and after that she can do her hero thing. Also the situation with rouge Avengers has been resolved. Everything goes smoothly until it doesn’t.orWhat if the rouge Avengers came to Tower unexpectedly to talk to Tony and met Penny. All this accompanied with misunderstanding, big white lie, secret identities and some great Irondad and fluff.It’s situated after Homecoming, Civil war happened but without Spider-Girl. All will be living at Avengers tower. And Penny is one year younger than Peter was in Homecoming, because I just felt like it 😊 Enjoy
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	1. Meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome 😊 also English isn’t my first language.

Penny Parker may seem like any other everyday 13 almost 14-year-old teenager. She has brown, little frizzly hair, big brown eyes and pale skin. She sits in the back of sleek black car with an unhappy looking Happy in the driver seat. The ride to Tower was as usual. She would talk about her day at school and Happy would try not listen or rarely groan, which would probably be addressed to the traffic and not to her. She didn’t mind, she knew Happy liked her. After he found out what happened with Toomes and Mr. Stark’s plane he was less annoyed with her and this in Happy’s language means he cares.

Her relationship with Mr. Stark was also different. After the Homecoming disaster, as she calls it, Mr. Stark was acting differently upon her. Not in a bad way, of course, but just more father-like. He would sometimes call her during her patrol to just check up on her. He would often say that it’s because he wants to know how the suit is working. He was also added as a second emergency contact at her school. She would not say it out loud, but she really started to see Mr. Stark as more than just her mentor, she felt like she is safe with him and could tell him anything.

This new behavior also led to another thing. She doesn’t want to think about it, it still makes her so embarrassed. She sometimes calls Mr. Stark dad. It happened three times already. After the third slip up, Mr. Stark thought it was so funny that he put a new protocol so F.R.I.D.A.Y would call Penny ‘Mini-Boss’. It was pretty embarrassing the first week, but she got kind of used to it. So much that when she had a good day or just a funky mood, she would sometimes say ‘Dad, I’m home’ whenever she came to the lab and Mr. Stark was buried somewhere in the back. It became their inside joke. 

It was pretty uneventful day at school. There was a surprise test from history that she probably aced anyway, with Ned she was planning to purchase another really big Lego set, lunch was edible and she didn’t got hit in the face with a ball in P.E. from Flash, so it can be called a successful day. 

At the Tower, Tony was working on new-designed thrusters that would allow him to fly faster. His hands were working on autopilot but his mind was somewhere else.  
Today was Friday. Penny would come on Fridays. But this Friday was also important because of the fact that the rouge Avengers were supposed to come tomorrow. So this Friday can be the last normal day, calm before the storm. Ross and some other men, which names Tony never bothered to remember, decided that it would be better if all the heroes live under one roof. So, there he was, his emotions were mix of nervousness, excitement, happiness but also fear. Not for himself, he is pretty sure he can fight them of having his tech, but for Penny. In the eyes of Ross, her alter ego was a menace, she was a possible threat and even if she wasn’t, Ross hates the idea of not having power over something potentially connected to heroes.

Next reason was that he never talked about Spider-Girl with any of the group. There was so much going on with the Accords that he didn’t think it was the right time then and after they split up it was definitely not the right time either.

He still doesn’t know what he will do. He is afraid that if he reveals who she is someone from his old friends can betray him and tell Ross as a revenge or just a grudge. He can’t let anything happen to her, not if he’s alive and breathing. They would of course go with the intern cover story but people like super spies (hence Natasha and Clint) weren’t the general public, they were smarter, they were trained to get to the bottom of things, so saying he was afraid was understatement.  
At exactly 3.24 p.m. all of the rouge avengers entered the common room. Steve as something as the leader of them decided that they will come one day early. Because they knew or think they knew that Tony would be working on something in the lab anyway, so they thought it wouldn’t be a problem. One day here and there. They asked for Tony but F.R.I.D.A.Y responded that Boss doesn’t want to be bothered at the moment. So, this is why there were Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda and Bucky scattered in different places round common room and kitchen.

After about 40 minutes in the car Penny jumps out and says her thanks to Happy before entering the tower. She waves to the receptionist and waits for the elevator. As she steps in and asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to take her to where Mr. Stark was, she puts her headphones back in her ears and looks down on her phone. It was a good day and it meant she was up for some fun.

As the elevator dings and the door opens up she hurls out and shouts “Dad, I’m home!” After that she continues. “Sorry I’m late but can you believe it? Mrs. Claude gave us homework on thermodynamics. How old does she think we are, ten? Mind if I-“ And with that she stops. But not just with talking, it seems her heart decided to stop beating too. There they are, the world’s mightiest super heroes. Her idols. And they were all as frozen as her and looking at her with various states of shock. They can see as her expression changes from shock to amazement to one of horror. They were not supposed to be here, not today and they definitely weren’t supposed to see her not even know about her. This was so not right. She gave herself up like this? This easy? And than she realized what she said. How she called Mr. Stark and her heart stopped for the second time.

“Hello” First to come from his stupor was Steve. “I’m Steve”  
“I- I’m just-“ She seems to not be able to say a full sentence. Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute as she thinks about what to do. “Where’s…” She trails off because suddenly she doesn’t know how to call Mr. Stark in front of them. What did he tell them? What to call him? Mr. Stark, Tony, Boss? She doesn’t know.

“Where is Tony?” Natasha asks with a calculating face. Her body slightly relaxing from the defensive posture she took as soon as the elevator opened. “I think he is in his lab.”  
Before anyone can ask her anything, Tony enters the room with eyes glued to the screen of his tablet. “Kid, what took you so long? But that’s fine, I was thinking that today we can do something different like an ice cream, perhaps? What do you think, squirt?” That is when he looks up and sees everyone. And this is when F.R.I.D.A.Y decides it’s the best time to crash the party with “Mini-Boss has arrived”


	2. Precarious situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Penny have some explanation to do but Avengers have already figured it on their own... well kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, just to start the story. And thanks everyone for amazing comments :) they made my day

"What are you doing here?" He asks maybe a bit more harshly than he wanted. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not happy to have you here..." He started to the intruders. "but a little heads up would be nice. Like don't you know the concept of this thing called privacy? What if I had here some semi-finished really big top secret stuff? Or I just wanted to chill? Or...?" With every word his voice was louder and more energetic, like he got more confident when ranting. Everyone else has yet to say a word, obviously confused and surprised.

"You are..." He makes few quick steps towards Penny and she panics. Totally thinking he was mad at her for potentially blowing up their cover the first moment Avengers got to the tower. "I'm really sorry... I mean I should have call or something. I didn't know that it was today!" Still too frozen to move from her spot she gives up her hands apologetically.

“No, no kid, this wasn’t… I didn’t mean it like-“ He frustratedly rubbed his eyes. “Just go to your room, please.” “But” she tries to apologize again. “Just give us a minute.” Tony says to his old friends. The second the pair left, all of the remaining people in the room started to whisper, mostly about their disbelieve and confusion. “I think we screwed it up.” Steve says when they disappeared. He also looks very culpably. Maybe because it was his idea to invade Tony’s home without a warning or maybe he remembered that the situation between him and Tony didn’t resolve in the way he would want to. Nevertheless, he made a bee line to the hall they went to. “Steve, what are you doing?” Clint whispers and tries to take his arm but isn’t fast enough. All of them quickly follow his path.

They stop in front of a room on the end of the hall with a door slightly ajar. Steve stops and as he wants to knock they hear pretty loud Tony. “This is all so wrong! They weren’t supposed to find out. I had it all planned, now it’s fu- I mean fouled up.”

“You think they know?” Says the girl. Tony responds “They are not stupid, they can put one and one together. Especially Natasha, If she isn’t the one to figure everything out at the end of the day I would be surprised.”

“They will not understand, won’t they?”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting them to never find out but I thought it would be like, I don’t know, few years from now. I mean… All I want is to keep you safe. It’s all that matters.” He sighs “Don’t know what to do know.”

Steve didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping but wasn’t thinking that knocking now would be good either. He looked at his companions and went back to common room, expecting his team to follow.

Natasha is the first one to say out loud what everyone was probably thinking. “This is pretty big. You think, what I think?” She says slowly. “I don’t understand it. I thought I dug up everything during the time when I was his assistant. But obviously not.”

“Maybe it’s a new development.” Says Clint pensively. “I don’t think he would be able to hide it that well for so long. How old is she anyway? 12?” After a pregnant pause he continues “I mean whatever is the situation, we screwed it up. It looked like Tony wasn’t ready to tell us and to be honest, we can’t blame him. The trust between us is not like it used to be before.” They all fall down into silence.

After two three minutes Tony and Penny came back.

“So, guys…” Tony started slowly, contemplating his next words. “I think we need to talk abo-”

“Tony,” Natasha stops him, “we know.”

“You what? Are you a fortune teller or something? Few minutes by themselves and they know everything”

“We want you to trust us again and don’t want to make any problems for you or your daughter.” She says calmly like she was speaking to a scared animal. “My…?” Tony isn’t able to end the sentence before being interrupted again. “Tony, we are not blind or mentally challenged” Clint looks amused and a little offended at the same time. “I think I can speak for everyone here that it is really unexpected but also nice surprise.”

Tony was left thinking. It was kind of funny when he looked at it now. No, it was more than funny, it was hilarious. And totally great cover. How didn’t he think of it himself? All of this thoughts run through his head like a superfast train. He decides to go with it, straightens up and clasped his hands. “Okay, so…” How to start a life story at the spot? “You’re right, she’s my daughter. You know my past, I wasn’t always this good-looking superhero. Well, good-looking yes but you know what I mean. It’s simple, I wasn’t really sure how to tell you. But now when you know, you understand I want it to stay a secret to the public.” He says maybe a little threateningly as he looks at everyone.

Mix of ‘of courses’ and ‘don’t worries’ filled the room. Everyone obviously more comfortable than few moments before.

“Now, this is Penny.” Tony puts a hand on Penny’s shoulder and effectively draws her in front of everyone. “Hi.” She says with a little smile.


	3. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets himself in a difficult situation

They exchanged their names and after their awkward encounter Tony says “So, we were planning to spend some time in the lab and since it’s a school night we don’t have much time left. It is” he throws his hand toward stairs leading to his lab “we will go.” “But… “Clint squeaks childishly. “I- We want to get to know her. You know ask embarrassing questions and stuff.“

“I’m sure you all will have plenty of opportunities later. For now we send our greetings.” And before anyone could say a word they disappeared again. It looks like some family trait or something.

As the door to his lab closes he turns to Penny. “Kid, I don’t know if I’m able to concentrate today on anything more than a glass of something stronger than water.” “Juice” She whispers. “What was that?”

“Bruce? I said Bruce. You know, you should tell Bruce about Avengers. He knows about my powers and metabolism, so for him not to say something.” Penny says hurriedly. “And it’s ok, really. I have to tell May and Ned and MJ and… Yeah, that’s it. Oh my god, this is so funny.” After quick pause she continues. “So, see you on Friday?” “Sure kid, see ya.”

As she goes to the elevator she turns around. “And say hello to Pepper when she comes back, will you?”

“Yeah, Pepper will be back soon. I will tell her you say hi.“ After a quick wave to her he turns his back from the elevator and stops in his track, mental track at least. Pepper. Shit, Pepper! He didn’t think about all the things subsequent to their little charade. Well, to be honest he didn’t actually have much time to think. Pepper is too conservative, she won’t play along.

In the elevator, Penny says out loud. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?” “Yes, Mini-Boss?” The robotic voice responds immediately. “Do you know if there is Happy, I just wondered if he could give me a ride home.” Penny says askingly. “Notifying him about your request.”

Happy already agreed. “What is it, kid?” The man says when Penny entered the garage and went straight to the car Happy used the most. “Tony sounded distracted when he called me and asked to take you home. Something happened? Why did you cut it short?”

“Just something came up and Mr. Stark called it a day.” She says. “Yeah, that sound like him. Always doing three things at once.” With that they get into the car.

Tony pulls out his phone and after few rings. “Hi, Pepper.” he starts. “I have something important to tell you.”

“What is it this time?” She replies tiredly. “No, no, it’s nothing bad. I didn’t do anything. Well, actually, I kinda did. But it’s just a joke.” He took a quick breath in and tells her this new situation.

"Tony, it doesn’t sound as a joke to me. She is a human being not some stunt you can pull out on everyone when you feel like it.”

“No, you don’t understand. It’s perfect if we want her secret identity to stay secret. I know that they will eventually find out. It’s inevitable. But for now… And you should see their faces. It was spot on.“ He chuckles. “Pepper, you have to play with us. You can’t tell them.”

“No, of course not, honey.” She says sweetly. There is something in her voice that he isn’t able to categorized. At least not yet. “I couldn’t do such a thing to her.” And now he gets it, she will not ruin it for the two of them but she will definitely grill him. HIM. It will be a nightmare.


End file.
